


We Have a Connection

by tastyboots



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Fury assigns Tony Stark as Steve Roger's co-pilot. Steve is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing
> 
> because maybe if I do a thing
> 
> someone else will do a better thing
> 
> *HINT HINT*

Steve takes one look at him and turns around.

"With respect, sir, you must be joking."

Marshall Fury looks as unimpressed as Steve feels, “What makes you think that, Ranger?"

Steve gestures behind him where Stark is probably smirking up a storm, “There is no way we’re Drift Compatible."

"Tests say otherwise," Stark says.

Steve turns back, and wishes he hadn’t because Stark isn’t even smirking, the bastard just looks bored.

"Tests aren’t everything," Steve says, “It’s also about physical compatibility."

Stark takes his time looking Steve up and down and, ah yes, there’s that infuriating smirk, “I think we’ll do just fine."

Steve clenches his teeth, “Have you ever even piloted a Jaeger before?"

Stark raises an eyebrow, “I _designed_ your Jaeger."

"Doesn’t mean you can pilot one. You designed the Breach Bomb, too, and look how that turned out."

Stark flinches.

"Enough," Fury barks, “Your Phys Comp test is at 1700. Don’t be late."

Stark huffs.

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world."

\-------------------------------------

They both come out of the neural handshake gasping.

"That was—" Steve starts.

"Do you really think I’m ruggedly handsome?"

"I was going to say ‘intense’."

"I know you were," Tony says, “You know how I know?" Tony looks over at him, smiles sweetly and bats his eyelashes, “Because we’re Drift Compatible."

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of god someone please write a proper Steve/Tony Pacific Rim!AU


End file.
